KittyKitty Bam-Bam
by BlackUndertaker
Summary: Family, the people who care for you. I've always thrived to find them, but there just nonexistent. Like someone just somehow forgot to make me part of a family. Now it's one thing to walk around and talk to people, but I can't. I'm a cat. A lonely, hungry, homeless cat who ran away from my last masters,who were insane! But, I'm a really a cat am I? Guess you'll have to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Finding Yuzu

* * *

I would not, I could not stay there. Those people were insane, with their crazy ideas and demands of others, then forcing them to do want they wanted. Ludicrous, what these people try or have done, just preposterous! I had to leave.

The soft, pink pads of my paws slapped against the concrete briefly as I ran, where to, I had no clue. I had a vague idea of where I wanted to go, but alas, it wasn't a place, it was more of a person or so, someone to care for me. Whether it was a little kid who snuck me food and pet me, or a full blown adoption into a family, I didn't care. I had been treated like an object for too long and I had… had enough. So I left.

The street poles dimly lit the street that I was running on. It was dark and creepy, but at least no one would see me, unless they had night vision, like me. There were a few people, but I was in the human world. These people couldn't even see past the end of their dim-witted noses to even notice me, or in fact anything else for the matter.

Passing a store window, I saw my own reflection and stopped. Staring back at me was me, a sleek black cat. I wasn't small, but I wasn't normal sized either, just between, I guess, small and medium. It annoyed me... a lot, mainly because other cats would just assume that I'm a big kitten, which I'm not! I'm actually a young adult in cat years, but not that others could tell, I still looked to be in my adolescent years… Blinking I took note of my eyes, it had been so long since the last time I saw them, they were the color of melted amber streaked with gold. I loved my eyes, they would be considered _pretty _if they were in a human's skull, but I'm just a cat. Just one very lonely, hungry, sleepy cat. Maybe there was somewhere to curl up around here; it was after all a neighborhood that I had wandered into, so there was bound to be an open spot.

I sighed, or well more just pushed air out of my small pink nose. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, and I didn't necessarily like the other cats around here. They were all 'alley cats', I didn't like alley cats, they liked to fight over unreasonable things and mated with each other like rats. They were downright discussing, including the fact that they probably haven't cleaned themselves in the last year or so. They were barbaric even. Trash.

I heard two sets of light foot steps behind me. Cocking my head around without stopping, I saw that they were two girls, one with short brown hair and a pleasant smile and the other with black hair and a bored expression. The one with the pleasant smile was holding a brown paper shopping bag filled, with what had to be, food. I slowed down and finally stopped to stare at them as they walked by me; they didn't even glance down towards me. I stood back up and followed behind them, and after what seemed like forever the brown hair girl stopped in her tracks. I nearly ran into her, but I stopped just short of touching her. Backing up about a foot I looked up at her and she look back down at me, our eyes locked; I meowed as hopefully as I could, and she melted. Literally. She sunk to her knees setting the bag besides her and reached her hand out to pet me. I nuzzled my hand into her palm and purred.

"Aww," she exclaimed "She's so cute!"

"What?" the other girl said looking around for her companion "Yuzu?"

"Over here," called the girl who was petting me, or…well now 'Yuzu' called

The other girl walked back over to Yuzu, when Yuzu had stopped the other had kept walking not noticing their comrade discontinuing their journey. I was near constant purring and, hopefully, winning over my target's affection.

"Isn't she cute," Yuzu said still petting me "I think she's hungry."

"Yeah, that's probably why she was following us." The other spoke. She didn't seem to like me "She smelt food and followed hoping we give her something."

"Well of course I'll give her something, she's so thin…" she said stroking over my ribs, it had been nearly a week and a half that I had something descent to eat. Living off of garbage isn't my forte.

"What about some lunch meat?" she said pulling out a bag of sliced meat, once she had set a piece on her knee I sniffed it than devoured it "Good kitty."

"You shouldn't feed it." The other girl stated "Now it's going to follow us all the way home."

"Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed in realization "She doesn't have a home!"

"I thought that was obvious…" the girl named 'Karin' said unmoved "Now, we need to go, it's dark and were late."

"But, I can't leave her here." Yuzu whined "Maybe she just lost and if that's the case, then we need to take her home!"

Karin shook her head "What makes you think the she's a 'lost' cat?"

I started to panic within my head; I need to get her to see that I'm a 'lost and lonely cat'. I calmed down once I had found my plan, it was so obvious, and I'm amazed they didn't see it before. My earing. It looked like a flat-top silver office tack on both sides of my ear; it was located on the top of my right ear and was about the size of a pea. This was used by my previous owners to identify me.

I cocked me head to the side and meowed as softly as I could to attract their attention while they talked, Yuzu was first to notice.

"Hey! Look at this," she said lightly poking my piercing "An alley cat wouldn't have one of these… so she must be lost!"

Karin let out an annoyed sigh "Fine. We can take her, but we have to convince dad first. We do live right next to a clinic and she might be able to contaminate some of our clients."

Yuzu perked up at her companions words "Great! You take the shopping bag and I'll carry her." Yuzu picked me up and coddled me within her arms

I purred happily, if things went my way, I could have myself a new, comfy, home. The Karin girl did mention that they lived next door to a clinic and people don't just live next to a clinic, so their parent must own that so called clinic.

Alright first chapter in my new story KittyKitty Bam-Bam. Hope you like it there shall be more soon, if you would be so kind as to click that lonely, single, review button and leave me some of your thoughts I would be delighted! well until next time -BlackUndertaker


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"A cat?" said the man looking down at me, he had short black brown hair and seemed… effervescent in a way. You could just tell this man would do anything to keep his kids happy, just the sucker I needed

Yuzu set me down on the carpet "Yeah, we found her all alone and she was so thin and helpless… we just had to bring her home!"

Things were starting to fall into place now, that guy was both Yuzu's and Karin's father, but they looked the same age… could they be twins? They looked so different though… Oh well it didn't matter, Yuzu was nice and seemed to like taking care of me so I want to stay.

"Interesting, well it does seem like she pretty thin, I'll check her and if she ok she can stay here." He picked me up and walked out the door, into the 'clinic', and into another white room

After being poked and prodded for nearly an hour he seemed satisfied. This man seemed goofy when I first met him, but once he stepped into the clinic his whole aura changed. He wasn't a joyful father anymore, he was a doctor. Maybe he was just like that around his kids… anyways we walked back into the house and he set me down. Yuzu came rushing up

"Is she ok?" Yuzu asked her voice full of concern

The dad, Isshin, found out from his name tag within the clinic spoke "Yeha, she's in prefect health besides being drastically underweight." He scratched behind my ears before walking away to sit on the couch

"Aww, see I knew you'd be able to stay." Yuzu said while stroking me "I have to go finish cooking dinner now, but you can stay here and watch TV with Karin and Daddy!"

She smiled before returning to her kitchen and I looked over at the couch. Isshin was sitting closest to the door and on the left side of the couch, while Karin lay upon the love seat facing vertically from the TV. I took the best approach and cuddled up on Isshin's lap and he resumed petting me while we all watched a show called a 1000 ways to die. It was gruesome and honestly gross, but oddly interesting. Again and again we watched humans die in front of our eyes in the weirdest ways, one man decided to take a leak on an electric fence and was shocked to death while another man ate a rabid squirrel and obviously got rabies and died. These people dying on TV didn't really bother me and didn't really interest me as much as Isshins and Karin's reactions to them. While Isshin flinched at many of them, Karin seem totally fine sometimes fine remarking on how they caused their own death due to their stupidity. I jumped down on to the floor as a beer keg exploded then impaled many drunken people with shrapnel and walked into the kitchen. Yuzu was dishing out a chicken, rice, and vegetable concoction onto plates. It smelled wonderful! I mewed loudly and she smiled down at me

"You're hungry? Well, good your dinner is almost ready!" Yuzu transporting the plates to the table then walked back over to the stove and dumped small pieces of juicy, delicious, warm chicken into a shallow bowl for me. I swished my tail happily and followed her

"Dinners ready!" she shouted over to the living room "Better come it while it's hot!"

Isshin came running and nearly jumped in to his chair, while Karin walked in a moment later. Yuzu set my dish down between Isshin's and her own chair and I ran up to it but didn't eat. Maybe it's old fashioned, but I always let the head of the house eat first.

Karin spoke up "Ichigo texted me, he's having dinner over at his friend's, Chad."

Yuzu looked a little disappointed and picked up one of the plates "Alright."

I scowled, why didn't this _Ichigo_ didn't let her know earlier? Or better yet, come home and eat. Yuzu seemed let down that this man didn't come. He must have some significance to Yuzu, I wonder why? I looked up to see Isshin take a bite of food and sallow then dug into my own. It was even better than it looked, simply delicious. I ate my fill then patently sat listing to them talk. After another 20minutes or so Isshin got up and started to clear away the table while Yuzu picked up my dish

"Hey, You didn't eat it all…" she said as she pet my head then walked over to her father and showed him the dish "Is this normal? I had this dish filled half way and she only finished half of it."

Isshin looked over at Yuzu then over to me, then back to the dish "Yes, I think what happened is that since she hasn't eaten in a while her stomach has shrunk so she became full quickly."

Nope, wrong. I ate till I was satisfied not full; I do have a figure to uphold. Yes, I maybe a cat, but my figure and appearance are still a factor in my life. I keep active and eat right to keep toned and fit. And if a may say, I look fine. Once I gain another pound I'll be perfect. Ribs that stick out aren't my style.

A/N: Hi! Sorry I didn't update, totally my fault. I had the chapter ready but I forgot to post it! So sorry, sorry, sorry! I want to give a thank you to **Femnaruxsasulover** for following and favoriting, and **DirtyNerdy97** for reviewing and following! Well I'll update soon, but until then, take care and read on!

-BlackUndertaker


	3. Chapter 3

The first rays of sunlight were starting to peak over the horizon and I snuggled farer into the blanket nest that Yuzu had made for me last night. I tried to sneak under a pillow and use it as a tent, but Yuzu found me and wrapped me up in a super soft blanket and coddled me for about an hour last night. Best hour ever, I love snuggling with Yuzu! ….that sounded abnormally... doggish.

I stretched my dainty little paws out in front of me and took abysmally deep breath. Letting it out, I rolled up onto my feet, and shook myself into awareness, and took off running around the house. I dashed through the living room, weaved through the dining room chair legs and hurtled back around and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I was panting heavily by this point, I hadn't gone very far, but I had done it very fast. I lifted my head and looked up the stairs.

Would it be disrespectful to explore there? I had seen Yuzu go up there last night, was that where she slept? I didn't see anyone sleeping downstairs, nor did I see any rest mats either, so they had to sleep up there. I could sneak up there without any notice; I've done it hundreds of times before without being caught. But that was with my last masters, a heavy drinker and a lady who covered her eyes in editable vegetables every night when she slept, but I doubt either of them would have even noticed if an automobile had plowed into their living room during their dose. Senseless, unaware, people they were. If they hadn't discovered of my absence by now, it wouldn't shock me in the least.

I placed my paw upon the first step. No, Yuzu and her family couldn't possibly be like that. They haven't been inattentive so far, so why would they start? I leaped up the stairs one by one as quietly as possible. There were three doors to the right of the hallway and two to the left side. The first on my right was slightly opened, while the first door on the left was completely open. I stepped forward and slowly trotted forward towards the open door to the left, peaking my head around the door frame, I discovered that this room was a bathroom.

It wasn't a very large bathroom; I guess it was a normal sized restroom for commoners. I wouldn't know. My last masters could have easily fit Yuzu's entire kitchen in their overly spacious bathroom. I took a few more steps further in before quietly leaping into the counter surrounding the sink to gain a better view. To my right was the door and to my left was a toilet, beyond that was a shower which bottom was also a bath tub. The blue curtain had been pulled and bunched on the right side of the support poll giving me view of many plastic bottles. These must contain the family's wash soaps. I turned to look at the counter's contents; there wasn't much, a special cup for differently colored small brushes used for cleaning teeth, a dish that held an orange bar of soap, the last item on the counter was a hair brush. Over all, their bathroom was a comfortable space, with its light blue walls and soft floor rugs that covered parts of the tile flooring.

I leapt off of the counter and quietly landed on my forepaws before walking back out into the hallway. The only other room that I would be able to explore would be the one towards the beginning of the hallway, the door that had been left partially open. I carefully trotted towards it, I still wasn't sure whose room it belonged to or what it held. There could be a vicious mutt in there, not likely, but none the less, I should be careful. There wasn't a chance that it would be another bathroom.

I could hear the faint noise of a person breathing in their sleep. I poked my head closer to the door and swiveled my ears to listen. The person's breathing pattern was that of one who had just fallen asleep. Not even close to the Rem state. This person must not have even been lying still for more than ten minutes, but how? I hadn't heard, nor seen, anyone or anything down stairs. So it was very unlikely that someone had entered the house through the front door. They must have entered the house another way.

Exhaling the breath that I had been holding, I continued into the room. It was a fairly simple lay out of a room. A raised bed in the far corner, a desk to its left and on the wall of the door was a closet. There was also a dresser in the room towards the end of the bed. I seriously doubt that this room belonged to Yuzu. Along with the room being more on the boyish side, the human formed lump under the bed covers was far too big to be Yuzu, or Karin. Yet, the form wasn't as big enough to be Isshin either. This must be Ik-Ichi… what was it? Wait. Yes, Ichi_go_. This room must be where Ichigo resided. I let my curiosity lead me over to his desk where I used his black desk chair as a step and jumped up so I could see for myself who this Ichigo was. I couldn't see much, only spikey, orange tuffs of hair. The hue of his hair was almost too bright to be natural. He must dye it.

My nose crinkled, I felt a tickle at the back of my throat and before I could even try and contain it… I sneezed. Ichigo twitched and my I held my breath hoping that he would only stir in his sleep. No such luck. His head snapped around to face me and his eyes wide with surprize and alarm. I froze while his eyes focused on to me. He blinked, then seemed to finally grasp the concept of cat sitting on his desk staring at him and propped himself up on his elbows, lifting his back off of the bed.

"Yoruichi? What the hell are you doing here?"

My eye twitched, Yoruichi? Who was this? I wasn't made aware that Yuzu's family owned another cat.

"Is a hollow?! I just left a while ago," he swung his legs off of the bed and sat up grabbing a silver object that he flipped open before speaking again "And I haven't received any alerts. Yoruichi, what's going on?"

I blinked, what was a supposed to do? I mewed at him.

"What the hell?" he grabbed at me and I pounced back and hissed at him "Hey!"

I tried to leap to the end of his bed so I could ricochet off and out the door, but I was intercepted when he caught me by the scruff of my neck. I pawed at him, but was unable to cause him enough pain to make him release me. He held me at arm's length and looked like he was inspecting me.

"Eh, you're not Yoruichi." He said dismissively and started to lower his arm "Wait!" he yanked his arm back up and I loudly hissed in pain, it wasn't comfortable to be yanked around by your scruff. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

I let out a defensive growl and twisted and thrashed around trying to escape from his grip, but it was futile. He had an iron like grip on me and probably no amount to scratching, thrashing, and hissing was going to break it.

Who the hell did this boy think he was? I let out a loud yowl, if I had to say, it sounded more like I was in pain, calling for Yuzu. Yes, I was calling for Yuzu. This was unreasonable. Why couldn't he have just set me down? He didn't have to hold me like I was some criminally convicted kitten! All I did was sneeze and meow at him, while he thought I was some other cat! The sound of footsteps could be herd coming down the hall and no more than three seconds later, Ichigo's door flew open to reveal none other than Yuzu. I meowed in excitement and wiggled around some more and aimed a exited pleading look at Yuzu.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Yuzu said alarmed "Put her down!"

Ichigo dropped me and I full out sprinted to Yuzu and tried to crawl up her pants leg. I was being careful not to sink my claws into her skin because I wasn't really trying to get up; I just needed to appear scared. I could have easily taken on that boy, but beating up one of Yuzu's family members would probably damper her affection towards me. Especially, on my first night here, or rather morning. The sun was finally making its actual appearance. Yuzu hurriedly scooped me up and coddled me within her arms.

"Are you ok?" she cooed at me. I snuggled further into her grasp. She turned her attention back to Ichigo "What were you doing to Claire?"

Ichigo blinked and backed up while pointing at me "You mean that thing has a name! It isn't some rabid stray that snuck in here and attacked me?!"

Wait, I had a name? Yuzu had christened me Claire? My name was now Claire! I nearly purred, but contained myself, I needed to stay the little scared cat.

"Attacked? Ichigo, Claire would never attack you. She's too sweet for that. Are you sure you didn't scare her?" Yuzu responded "And she's not rabid, dad looked her over and she's our new pet."

"Pet? You mean you really went out and bought _that_ cat for a pet?" Ichigo questioned while me giving a distasteful look.

"Well, I didn't actually buy her. She was a stray." Yuzu said softly while Ichigo mumbled something under his breath along the lines of: why the cat's feral. I glared at him or did what I could to glare at him.

A sound caught my attention, another set of footsteps heading our way. I waited a moment while Ichigo bickered with Yuzu and waited for the steps to reach us. It only took a short amount of time.

"Shut the hell up! Are you trying to wake up dad?!" It was Karin and she was angry "I'm trying to sleep! Stop fighting over the cat and go back to bed!"

Yuzu and Ichigo froze and looked over at the raven haired girl. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, good night." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and heading towards his bed.

Karin grabbed Yuzu and dragged her out the room.


End file.
